A sizable minority of schizophrenic patients are age disoriented, that is, they do not know their own chronologic age. This special type of impairment was not found to be associated with enlarged cerebral ventricles by another group. However, the mean age of their group was old and they did not distinguish patients delusional for their age from patients demented and age disoriented. We assessed a younger sample and separated age delusional from age disoriented demented patients and found a significant difference in ventricular-brain ratio (VBR) between age oriented and age disoriented/demented patients.